dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Li Qin
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 李沁 / Li Qin *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kunshan, Suzhou, Jiangsu, China *'Estatura:' 166 cm *'Peso: '''42 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' Rosat Film Biografía Li nació en Bacheng Pueblo de la ciudad de Kunshan, provincia de Jiangsu, el 27 de septiembre de 1990. A la edad de 11 años, estudió ópera tradicional china en la Escuela Central de Shipai, ella es buena en la ópera de Wuxi, Shaoxing ópera y la ópera Kunqu. Se graduó de la Academia de Teatro de Shanghai en 2008, especializándose en la ópera tradicional china. Li primero saltó a la fama en 2010 interpretando a Xue Bao Chai en el drama, Hong Lou Meng, basada en la novela del mismo nombre de Cao Xue Qin. En 2011, hizo su debut cinematográfico en ''Beginning of the Great Revival, interpretando a Yang Kaihui, quien era la esposa de Mao Ze Dong, fue nominada al Premio Mejor Revelación en los 31st Hundred Flowers Awards. En 2011, co-protagonizó junto a Sandra Ng, Wen Zhang y Louis Koo en la película de comedia antigua de disfraces Mr. and Mrs. Incredible como Lan Feng Huang. Protagonizó el drama de comedia romántica Shou Wang De Tian Kong (2012), recibiendo críticas positivas, y el drama gano el Premio Ángel de Oro en el noveno Festival de Cine de China y Estados Unidos. Ese mismo año, apareció en una película Joyful Reunion protagonizada por Huo Si Yan, Gui Ya Lei, Lan Cheng Long y Jiang Meng Jie. Dramas *The Song of Glory (Tencent Video, TBA) *Tears in Heaven (2020) *The Majesty of Wolf (2020) *Dear Military Uniform (2020) *Joy of Life (2019-2020) *Fights Break Sphere (2018) *Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace (2018) *Princess Agents (2017) *Under Cover (2017) *White Deer Plain (白鹿原) (2017) *Redemption of the Knight (2017) *Return of Happiness (幸福归来) (2015) *From Love to Happiness (从爱情到幸福) (TBA) *Sunflower Love (情满雪阳花) (2015) *My Amazing Bride (SETV, 2015) *Ru Guo Wo Ai Ni (Hunan TV, 2014) *You Xiao Qi Xian Ai Shang Ni (2014) *Hua Kai Ban Xia (Hunan TV, 2013) *Daughter Back (千金归来) (2013) *Shining Day (Hunan TV, 2013) *Mother Scheme (娘心计) (2012) *Shou Wang De Tian Kong (Hunan TV, 2012) *General's Diary (将军日记) (2011) *China 1921 (CCTV, 2011) *Hong Lou Meng (QTV, 2010) Temas para Dramas *Shadow Ying Zi tema para Daughter Back (2013) *Hug Me Bao Jin Wo (抱紧我) tema para Daughter Back (2013) *Zhui Feng Zheng De Ge (追風箏的歌) tema para Hong Lou Meng (2010) *Zang Hua Yin (葬花吟) tema para Hong Lou Meng (2010) *Ke Tan (可歎), con Jiang Meng Jie tema para Hong Lou Meng (2010) Películas *The Most Beautiful Performance 2019 (2019) *Jade Dynasty (2019) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *Never Gone (2016) *One Smile is Very Alluring (2016) *Amazing (2013) *Joyful Reunion (2012) *Guo Mingyi (2011) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *Distressed Thief (2011) *Mr. and Mrs. Incredible (2011) Anuncios *Little Green Cosmetics *Soon cool shampoo *Red wine Canton *David floor *Motorcycle Grand Canal Vídeos Musicales *Jiang Meng Jie, Yang Yang - Xu Wo Yi Ge Hong Lou Meng (许我一个红楼梦) Reconocimientos *'2014 National Drama Festival:' Actriz Prometedora *'2012 Asia Festival:' Mejor Nuevo Artista *'2010 Golden TVS Annual Award:' Mejor Actriz Revelación Curiosidades *'Educación:' Shanghai Theater School *'Apodos:' Sweet Li *'Habilidades:' Realizar ópera (especialmente Kunqu), Ópera Shaoxing Enlaces *Baidu baike *Movie Douban *Weibo Galería Li Qin.jpg Li Qin2.jpg Li Qin3.jpg Li Qin4.jpg Li Qin5.jpg Li Qin6.jpg Li Qin7.jpg Li Qin8.jpg Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CModelo